


cut the demons out of my head

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Concussions, Detroit Tigers, Drabble, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Famous Family Members As Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sometimes, the hardest thing is never knowing if the next one could be the last one.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut the demons out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever.
> 
> Alex Avila takes a lot of blows to the head and I worry.
> 
> Title from "Weighty Ghost," by Wintersleep.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Sometimes, the hardest thing is never knowing if the next one could be the last one. 

All it could take is one well-placed foul tip to the mask and he could be done for. All his childhood dreams could be shattered in an instant, in a dizzying flash of tan wood and white leather and red stitching.

But usually it’s this: Kristina’s dark eyes going wet and carefully blank as he loses the threads of their conversation. 

It’s the set of her mouth when he sometimes has to ask her to repeat herself because he forgot what they were talking about just a few seconds ago.

It’s the fact that sometimes he can’t even bear to listen to his infant daughter’s high-pitched, happy giggles because it feels like his head will split in two.

It’s closing the blinds, turning off the lights, curling up in bed for a whole day because everything around him makes his head hurt too damn much.

Sometimes he feels like a ghost in his own home, haunting the people he loves.

Yeah. That’s usually the hardest thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
